


Those Deep Places by svilleficrecs [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Those Deep Places by svilleficrecsSet after episode 1.10 (The Moment of Truth) and spoilers through sameSummary: It is an unfamiliar feeling, but there it is, and once Arthur finds its name, he cannot unname it.





	Those Deep Places by svilleficrecs [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Those Deep Places](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18507) by svilleficrecs. 



> Oiriginally posted in 2008

Title: Those Deep Places

Author: svilleficrecs

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Merlin

Pairing: Merlin/Arthur

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Set after episode 1.10 (The Moment of Truth) and spoilers through same

Summary: t is an unfamiliar feeling, but there it is, and once Arthur finds its name, he cannot unname it. 

Text: [here](http://svilleficrecs.livejournal.com/822051.html)

Length: 00:12:38

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/those%20deep%20places%20by%20svilleficrecs.mp3)

 


End file.
